Blood Red Roses
by VidelChan313
Summary: 12th grader Kagome Higurashi is thrown into a world of crime and lies when the mysterious Inuyasha Endou wakes up from his five year coma. Inuyasha's past is not kept secret for long after Kagome finds out the truth about the evils of his youth.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

Twelfth-grader Kagome Higurashi is thrown into a world of crime and lies when the mysterious Inuyasha Endou wakes up from his five-year coma. Inuyasha's past is not a secret for long after Kagome finds out the truth about his criminal life and the evils of his youth.

_October 24th…_

_Inuyasha tapped his foot on the curb impatiently. The rain pounded against him and the wind tore at his face. "Where could she be?" he said as a green convertible pulled up beside him. A woman stepped out of the car. She appeared to be in great pain as she slammed the door behind her._

"_Inuyasha," she said, her voice low and filled with malice._

"_Kikyo! What- you're bleeding!"_

"_Don't act surprised! How dare you mock me? You bastard..."_

"_What happened? Tell me what's wrong!" cried Inuyasha, stepping closer to her._

"_Don't touch me!" Kikyo slowly pulled the gun from her jacket. She stepped forward. Inuyasha looked confused, barely noticing the weapon as Kikyo caressed his cheek. "And to think that I had trusted you…"_

_Hurt flashed in Inuyasha's eyes. He did not understand. He stepped backward as Kikyo lifted the gun to his forehead._

"_I'll see you in hell, Inuyasha…"_

August 9th, five years later…

"Mom! I'm going now!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder. She heard her mother's voice trailing after her. "Goodbye, Kagome! Be safe!"

Kagome smiled. Her mother needed the car to get to work, so Kagome hurried to the subway station. She hummed a tune, thankful that the station was only a short ten minutes away. After paying her fees, she was happy to see that her compartment had only six or seven other people in it. She sat near a window, watching the dark walls of the tunnel flash by.

Kagome was a good girl. She almost always obeyed her mother and was nice to her little brother, Sota. She made fairly good grades in school and was always polite to everyone she met. Kagome had many friends at school and was well liked, but she had never considered herself to be popular or glamorous. She had always thought of herself as an average teenager.

She was excited about her new job. It was only volunteer work at a hospital, but Kagome was still anxious to know what it would be like. She loved to help people, and she also needed the volunteer hours. Her mother had told her that while she looked for colleges, her grades would look even better along with community service.

Kagome took a deep breath to stifle her excitement.

"Ah, and you must be Miss Higurashi?"

"Yes ma'am."

The woman at the front desk smiled kindly. She was elderly Kagome felt at ease before her.

"You are here to volunteer? That is very thoughtful of you. We don't get too many young people around here who are willing to help out in their free time."

"Yeah, well…" Kagome drawled. She shifted her feet, embarrassed.

The woman smiled again and handed Kagome a slip of paper. A number to an office room was scribbled on it, and Kagome was told where she was to be instructed.

"… And he'll be helping you along these next few weeks."

"Thank you," Kagome said and headed left down the hallway. She looked down at the piece of paper again.

"Room 172, room 1…7… oh! Here it is…"

A nice man, possibly in his late forties, told Kagome that she would be helping clean the patients' rooms. She was only asked to do simple tasks like wiping down the windows, sweeping floors, and mopping. She was relieved, as she was good at cleaning. In less than five minutes, she found herself pushing a janitor's cart down a hallway. The hallway had no more than fifteen rooms and Kagome figured that she would be finished cleaning in about two hours

By the tenth room, Kagome felt at ease. She found that the patients were nice and appreciated having someone to talk to. She came to the eleventh room, but was not met by an eager greeting. She saw a man who appeared to be asleep. Ignoring him, she began to sweep the floor. As she got closer, though, it became increasingly difficult to pretend that he wasn't there.

"Er…"

Purely out of curiosity, Kagome stared at a clipboard on the windowsill. Setting the broom on the floor, she picked up the clipboard. She was surprised to see the man's information on it. She looked at the man's young face. He was handsome, but his features were pale and gaunt and slightly skeletal. She noted the tubes that helped him breathe and the wires taped up his arm and wrists. She looked back at the clipboard. Endou was listed as his identity and she wondered if he had a first name.

"Advanced comatose state? Whoa," Kagome whispered to herself. "He's been in this coma for five_ years_."

She peered back at his face. He seemed peaceful, but the sight was haunting to Kagome. She wished she had not looked at him so closely. Sighing, she placed the clipboard back on the window and picked up the broom. She had finished cleaning and had prepared to go to the next room when she heard harsh breathing.

Kagome whirled around and saw the man gasping spastically. She rushed to his side and screamed when she suddenly felt a hand grip her wrist. Several nurses ran into the room. They were met with the sight of Kagome holding down a man who appeared to be having a seizure. The man was shaking on the bed violently. Her heart beating frantically, Kagome allowed the nurses to take over. Stifling tears, she took several calming breaths before asking if the man would be all right.

"He'll be fine, kid," a red headed nurse reassured her. Kagome had seen her earlier at the front desk. "I'm sorry you had to see this."

"It's okay," Kagome said quickly. She stared at the man, Endou, with worried eyes. The nurses had managed to subdue him. Two nurses checked his pulse and breathing patterns while another injected a suppressant into his arm.

"You may go home, Kagome, if you would like."

"Yes," Kagome said, still slightly shaken. She realized that she could not remember a time where she had been so afraid for anyone. She had thought the man would die. "I'll see you tomorrow then…"


	2. She brought flowers

**August 30th, three weeks later…**

"Hey, Higurashi!"

Kagome whirled around. "Oh, hey Hojo," she said unenthusiastically.

Hojo jogged up next to Kagome and fell in step with her. She smiled at him, but the smile was somewhat forced. Hojo was a tall boy with dirty blonde hair and dark eyes and a nice smile. Kagome liked Hojo, but not in the same way that he liked her. (She considered him to be a friend because he was polite, always willing to help her.) Most girls loved to have boys pay such attention to them, but Kagome found it somewhat annoying at times. She never had the heart to _completely_ reject Hojo. The thought seemed a bit unkind.

They walked for a while in an easy silence. Kagome concentrated on not doing anything stupid. Although she normally had an air of poise about her, Kagome felt her heart skipping. She tripped on the curb of the sidewalk. Hojo caught her (somewhat ungracefully), and she instantly felt stupid when he asked if she was okay. Kagome answered that she was perfectly fine.

"Thanks for the save," she said. She smiled to fight down the blush of embarrassment. They walked up the sidewalk and toward the hospital.

"No problem. So, I heard you work here," Hojo started in a somewhat lame attempt at a conversation.

"Yeah, I volunteer on weekdays."

Kagome could tell that he still had a helplessly large crush on her by the blatant look on his face. She had hoped that he would have given up after she had politely turned him down countless times.

Hojo smiled and turned to leave. "I'll see you around, Higurashi." Kagome waved to him and walked into the hospital.

"I must say that girl is a blessing on us…" one man said as Kagome rounded the corner out of sight.

"Yes," agreed another, "she surely is something."

**September… **

She brought flowers. They were every color imaginable and she had trouble holding the giant bouquet.

"Good afternoon, Miss Higurashi. Such pretty flowers! Are they from your sweetheart?"

"Hello, Miss Kaede," Kagome greeted the lady seated at the front desk. "No ma'am, these are for my section."

"How kind of you to buy flowers for the patients." She waved as Kagome staggered by.

Yellow carnations for old Mrs. Hinata… lotus for Mr. Yamamoto and Mr. Tanaka…white roses for Endou…

She took them to his room and set them in a vase. The vase was an old, translucent green. She wondered if anyone had sent him flowers before. Did he have any family, any friends? It didn't matter, she concluded.

"It's not like you remember," she murmured while positioning the flowers. She knew for sure he was some sort of criminal. After nosing about and reading all of his injuries, she determined that he was some sort of delinquent. Who could possibly acquire a bullet wound to the head?

Then, she supposed that he could not have possibly walked away. _A bullet wound to the head? _she mused. Finally, she figured that she was plainly being senseless and that perhaps he was a police officer or an innocent civilian caught in a crossfire. _Or perhaps he really is a criminal._

Kagome didn't notice as his eyelids began to flutter and his fists clinched the white sheets tightly.

"I mean," she continued, "what would you care if anyone brought you flowers? They would probably only make you sneeze…"

His fists relaxed and his eyelashes settled as Kagome continued to talk, mostly to herself.

"You don't have to worry about calculus or boys or anyone, for that matter," She rambled, pulling out a chair. She sat down and stared out the window. "You can just… sleep."

She smiled a bit sadly and turned to look at him.

"Oh... my-"

His eyes shot wide open, and he sat up abruptly. Breathing erratically, he ripped the tubes from his nose and mouth and tore the wires from his wrists.

"Oh man, oh man," Kagome repeated frantically. She stood up slowly, edging for the door.

The man on the bed shakily swung his legs over the side and stood to face her. His black hair was wild and his dark eyes glanced over her face with an odd recognition. Kagome, almost to the door, foolishly looked into his eyes. She was afraid. His eyes were hard and his expression stony.

"Kikyo," he acknowledged Kagome, as though he knew her.

"What?" Kagome said, stupidly. She had a feeling, a gut feeling that she should have turned and ran.

"You bitch," he spat. His brow knotted in obvious anger and he was before her within seconds. Kagome was too afraid to scream as his hands gripped her elbows in an eerily strong hold. His face was close to hers, his eyes searching hers as if looking for an emotion that she couldn't name.

He pushed her backward, slamming her back into the wall. The gesture was clearly meant to scare, not hurt her; it worked.

"You know I love you- how could you? I have never harmed you- never hurt you, and you just, just…"

He was talking to someone else, Kagome determined. This woman, Kikyo, someone he loved. She had obviously hurt him, and he thought that she, Kagome, was that woman. She was even more afraid. She wondered where everyone was and why no one was coming to save her. Would he kill her with his bare hands?

No. His eyes frowned as he looked over her face. His fingers found their way to the collar of her button-down shirt and tore it down her left shoulder. She whimpered fearing what he was about to do. He scanned shoulder and collar bone as though she were looking for something. After releasing her, he turned around slowly, looking away from her.

"You're just a little girl."

She frowned at that, obviouly not liking to be called little. He stared into her wide, innocent eyes; they were so unlike his own. She pulled her shirt back to cover her shoulder.

"You are not her," he spoke, glancing over her face again.

"No," she agreed, "I'm Kagome."

"Does it look like I give a damn about who the hell you are?" he growled, turning his head to narrow his eyes at her.

"No," she squeaked, wanting to take a tiny step toward the door, but she was too afraid to move.

He ignored her and took time to scan his surroundings. He looked at the open window, the nearly closed door, the sink, the television.

"I'm in a hospital. What the hell?" He said softly to himself.

Kagome was nearly touching the door handle when he turned to glare at her. She turned the handle anyway, and made to sprint around the corner when he caught her with nearly inhuman speed.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Away," Kagome answered. She struggled to pry his hands from her waist.

"Right," he said in a voice so sarcastic that she almost expected him to roll his eyes. "You're going to help me get out of here," he commanded threateningly.

"What if I don't want to?" Kagome said defiantly. She instantly regretted it, though.

"Well, little girl..." he began, looking her dead in the eye.

**Eight minutes later, 4:27 PM...**

They strode toward the front office quickly, Kagome's lower lip trembling. Endou was wearing her gym uniform, believing it to be a convincing get-up. The sweat pants that were so large on her fit him snugly and on the t-shirt, a proud 'Sakura High' beamed up from his chest. "You are going to lead me through those doors," he had said, "and then you are going to go home and forget you ever saw me." _Soon, I'll wake up_, Kagome yearned, _and this will all be a dream. Endou will go back to sleep and I'll go back to distributing the flowers_. After a few minutes, though, Kagome determined that she was just being stupid and that things like that never happened in real life. She couldn't simply wish herself away. She was screwed and she knew it.

Old Kaede looked up from her magazine to greet them.

"Hello again, Kagome. I see you have a new friend. Is this your sweetheart?"

"No!" Not wanting to be rude, she added, "Uh, I mean, no ma'am," as she nervously attempted to pry her arm from Endou's frighteningly strong hold. _Help_, she thoought desperately, _I'm being kidnapped! Can't anyone see this?_ She glimpsed around, hoping to meet the eyes of a nurse. His fingers tightened around her wrist. No one even thought to look twice at the young couple sauntering past the front desk.

"Actually, ma'am, yes, I am. She's just a bit embarrassed by it; though, I can't imagine why," Endou lied though his teeth. He wore a forced, incredibly false smile, and Kagome hoped old Kaede would see through it as he ushered her toward the exit.

"Oh, well, you two have a nice day," Kaede waved while Kagome stared at her pleadingly.

_No... There is no way this could be happening!_


End file.
